


Bad Blood || Kim Jongin

by pinkiotaku



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO - Freeform, EXOL - Freeform, EXOfandom, F/M, Kai - Freeform, bad, badboy, badboykai, boy - Freeform, jongin - Freeform, kaiexo, kimjongin, kpop, kpopfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkiotaku/pseuds/pinkiotaku
Summary: "Disaster comes suddenly, as it does to everyone. Especially to you, young lady." 
Au: Kai is a member of the Kkangpae- a Korean mafia group that terrorizes the people of Seoul.





	1. 1:

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this work on wattpad and it has achieved 40k views, i am currently not finished but decided to post on here as well. My wattpad account has the same URL, so feel free to check out my other stories ^_^   
>  Thank you so much for reading! - Carlie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra arrives in Korea.

10:30pm Seoul, South Korea.

The day it all began. 

(Lyra) 

 

"Yes mom, I just entered my room." I sigh into the phone, smiling as I gaze out the window of my hotel bedroom- the room I will be staying in for the next two weeks.

"Do you like it? Is Seoul as beautiful as Mark said it would be?" My mom asks, I can almost feel her excitement through the receiver.

"Yes, it is beautiful here." I chuckle, opening the blinds all the way to catch a glimpse of the flourishing city. "Do you want me to send you some pictures?"

"Please do!" She laughs. "Mark says to have fun and make sure to call us every morning, and every night so we know you're doing okay."

"I will guys, that was the deal wasn't it?"

"Yes honey. Have fun okay?"

"Of course." I smile, resting the cell phone between my shoulder and my cheek. "I'll visit grandma in the morning."

"I'll let her know. We love you Lyra. Be safe!"

"Love you too." I say just as the line goes dead. Now I really am by myself.

It seems so unreal that im finally here.

I have been planning this trip for years, to come see the city, the people, and the culture that I've been dreaming of ever since Mark came into my life.

Mark is my step father, and Grandma Choi is his mother who has been dying to see me ever since their marriage 5 years ago.

Thanks to him and his stories, I've fallen in love with a city I could never visit Until today.

I am still trying to process everything as I sprawl across the freshly made bed.

The room was well made, the furniture was modern, and I was right smack in the middle of Seoul. All for an incredibly cheep price with the consideration of Marks best friend since childhood, who happens to own this hotel and many others.

I have so much excitement with the taste of freedom, but for some reason I still feel afraid.

After all, I'm only 19, alone in a foreign city that I only have a short concept of.

And I owe it all to Mark for helping me with the money, and helping me with the language. I'm almost fluent in Korean.

I glance at the clock, after about a minute of rolling around in the sheets. I am so happy, but also completely jet legged.

The sun is setting, casting a majestic color on the gigantic city. I smile and peel off my clothing, knowing I might as well start catching up on my sleep while I can.

Tomorrow is going to be amazing, I can just feel it.


	2. 2:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyra meets her grandmother for the first time, and learns a chilling secret.

9:05am, Seoul, South Korea. 

(Lyra)

 

Being a morning person has its advantages. Like today for instance, Grandma wanted to meet me for breakfast then take me out to the Hannam Bridge where we would watch a small firework show. I decide to wake up early, because I have no idea where the restaurant is.

Mark called me and told me he would fly out to see me next week. But until then, I am all alone.

Im very excited to meet my grandmother in law, and hopefully I can practice my Korean with her so I don't sound like a complete idiot.

So with that last thought, I grab my purse and head down to the lobby. The hotels extravagant interior multiplies as I enter the space, much too big to be called just a room.

It's buzzing with excitement, and my smile widens as I notice the street is just the same. So many people in such a small place, who knows how long it will take me to find my grandmother.

"Excuse me?" I ask politely in Korean, handing the bellhop a piece of paper I had written the directions and name of the restaurant on. "Do you happen to know if this place is close by? Im sorry to ask, I have-"

"No problem mam, its just a few buildings down on your left." He smiles and hands me the directions. "You should be able to see it."

"Oh that's so close!" I chuckle. "Jeongmal gamshabnida." (thank you very much)

He doesn't seem to notice my gratitude, due to the fact he's being loaded down with another lady's bags.  
But the man is right, just as I start to walk down the crowded street, I immediately spot the restaurant.

It's a little stuffy on the sidewalk, I feel so small walking under the bridges and looking up at the large buildings. 

I walk quickly, weaving through and passing by the crowd, focusing so hard on the lively city that I almost don't notice the man staring at me from across the intersection. 

We lock eyes, his demanding gaze sending ripples of fear through my body.

But something is off by the way he stares at me. My eyes linger to the others surrounding him, much taller, scarier, and wearing tailored black suits. 

I quickly look away from the men, not wanting to understand. Not wanting to know.

It's probably just be my paranoia anyways.

I brush it off, deciding to not think much of the incident, and continue to admire the magnificent city.

My heart seems to tingle with excitement while looking at all the signs, incredibly proud of myself for knowing what they mean. 

But what made me smile the hardest, was seeing my grandmother through the glass window, her face immediately lighting up as she catches my eye. 

"Grammy!" I squeal, rushing into the building without a care in the world. 

"Lyra, my sweet sweet Lyra." She chuckles and embraces me in a tight, warm hug.

"Im so happy to finally see you in person. I've heard so much about you!" I ramble on after she releases me.

"Mark has told me a lot about you, but he never told me how beautiful you are in person! My my, you are a sight to behold."

"So are you Ji-woo." I sigh and take in her true beauty that still shines through all the years of aging. She looks so incredibly young for her age.

Grandma smiles warmly. "Oh, you are too sweet."

"Right back at you." I wink, sitting down on the opposite side of the table and picking up the menu.

By the looks of it, she had already ordered two cups of coffee, and is on her third. 

"Where's the breakfast page?" I whisper after a few minutes of peaceful silence, flipping the restaurant menu around in surprise. 

"Oh my." Grandmother laughs.

"What's so funny?" I crack a smile, loving the way her laugh sounds.

"I should have told you, yeobo!" She puts the menu down and looks me in the eyes. "There is no breakfast here, we eat the same foods we do for lunch and dinner."

"What?!" I gasp over dramatically. "No pancakes?"

"No pancakes." She smiles. "But I can easily make some for you tomorrow. You might not like the taste of this kimchi in the morning, you Americans seem to have a gag reflex for anything with a tang."

"I cant argue with that halmoni," I snort. "But I think I can handle it." 

"You seem like a tough girl, my little one."

I lift a hand to cover my face in embarrassment from the praise. "Do I really?"

She nods, the twinkle in her eyes faltering. "But even that might not be enough." She mumbles in Korean, hoping I wouldn't catch it. 

"Hm?" I lift my head. "What are you talking about?" 

My grandmother stares at me with old and tired eyes. "It may seem sweet and innocent here, Lyra. But I can assure you that is not the case." She is speaking in English now, her voice deep and harsh. "I was unsure if you should come here, especially this part of town. You're beautiful which makes it even more dangerous."

"Halmoni?" I set my glass of water down in revelation. "What are you saying?"

"There are many evil people in this city, just like any other. But these men will take you without warning and you won't even know what's happened until it's too late."

My eyes widen. She has turned into something else without hesitation. 

She titters quickly, as if to soften the blow of her words. "I don't mean to scare you darling. But you must know before you go do something stupid." She takes a deep breath. "I don't think you will, but having knowledge is just a tiny advantage." 

"I don't know what to say.." I drop her gaze, debating if I should tell her about the man earlier. It seems like nothing, but the tall men standing behind him had thrown me off even more.

"They've already scoped you out, haven't they." Grandmother whispers. "I knew you should not have come."

"No, halmoni. I'm fine, nothing has happened. I promise."

She looks at me intently. "Are you sure?"

I nod. "I'm sure."

"Be careful. Please, you mean a lot to me and my son."

I sigh, happy to hear she has already accepted me into her family. "I live in Boston, a lot of bad shit happens there as well. I'll be careful."

"Oi," she furrows her eyebrows in exaggerated pain. "I'm going to get even more wrinkles."

Grandmother takes my hands in hers. "I'm sorry for scaring you darling. But you had to know and I wanted to tell you as soon as I can, please don't trust any men who confront you."

I nod furiously. "I won't."

"Good." She sighs, as if my words were enough to convince her. "Now, shall we order?"

"We shall." I smile, even though on the inside, I am deeply frightened.


	3. the past: 과거

Before all of this, I still remember my first night alone. 

I think about that night a lot, and how it all played out. The horror those men put me through-all for a few hundred dollars to have in their pockets. 

I learned that money is everything, money is power. 

I wish those men would have come to their senses, and realized what they were doing. Scaring a little girl like me. 

 

But now they are all dead because of their stupid, stupid choice. The choice to take advantage of me. 

I remember one particular man, standing at the entrance with a smile upon his lips. I wasn't scared at first, but then I saw the light glisten off the gun in his pocket.. I remember my legs feeling like jello, not just from fear, but from the drugs. 

 

My body trembled at the sound of his wicked voice, because I knew, and he knew. I wasn't going anywhere. 

"Please." I begged, when my voice was laced with fear. "Please leave me alone."

I remember his glowing yellow teeth, somewhat like a wolf who had just ripped it's prey's throat out.

"You'll enjoy this." He had said. Like my pleas had meant nothing.

I remember thinking- Help me. Oh god, please help me. 

My prayers were ignored for the night, and little did I know they wouldn't be answered until the morning. 

Sometimes I wish he would have just left me there, in that bedroom. Sometimes I wish he would have just closed the door and turned away. Because if he did, I wouldn't be thinking about it right now.

But no, his heart was too good, and too pure. He wouldn't of left a broken soul like mine alone. 

Kim Jongin was a beautiful man. 

Was.

He saved me. But, saving me came with a price.

And that's where this story only begins. 

Because the thing about Kai is, he never stops until he gets what he wants. 

And he wants them all dead.


End file.
